Separate oil-separators, oil degasification-/ oil collecting vessels, fluid traps as well as fluid collectors have been known in refrigeration plants.
The invention is based on the task of developing a device of the initially stated type in such a way that it may be applied universally, needs little space and ensures an economical and energy favorable operation of the refrigeration plant and takes care essentially of a systematic and sure operational return of oil and protects just as effectively against fluid impact.